


A Fight, An Accident, and A Proposal

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [17]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/F, Fights, Injury, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: Maya can't figure out why Carina is so mad she missed dinner until Carina gets in a car accident and the reasons unfold.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

“Where have you been?” Carina asked as Maya walked in the door, almost twelve hours after she was supposed to be home. 

“We had a five alarm,” Maya said, setting down her bag, “And my phone died because we were out so long. I’m sorry. I know I should have found a way to get in contact with you, but by the time I had time to, we were on our way back and I didn’t even shower, I just come straight home because I didn’t want you to worry more and why are you so dressed up?” 

Carina gave her a look before Maya’s eyes went wide. 

“Shit,” the blonde said, groaning, “We were supposed to go out tonight. Oh Car, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot. You know how work gets.” 

“I was so worried,” Carina said, raising her voice, “I tried to call all day.” 

“I told you my phone died,” Maya said, not sure why Carina was so mad, “And besides, I couldn’t check my phone. I was in the building today fighting the fire because Sullivan was in charge. I know I should have tried to tell you, but time almost stands still when I’m at work. I’m sorry.” 

“This is the third time in the past month you have missed out plans,” Carina said, voice going even higher, “I just wanted to have a nice night out with you and you didn’t even have the decency to call and cancel.” 

“I… I don’t know what else to say,” Maya said, confused by Carina’s anger. 

They both had work come up all the time and had to cancel or change plans more often than they could keep their original plans. 

They had been together almost two years, and sure they had arguments about their schedules and who was working too much, but those were always just joking fights. This time, Carina seemed genuinely angry. 

“Is this about something else?” Maya asked, trying to calm Carina down. 

“Am I not allowed to be angry that we didn’t get to go out tonight?” Carina yelled. 

“We still can,” Maya said, “I can go shower really quickly and then we can go.” 

“No,” Carina said, “No. It's too late. By the time you are showered and ready, it will almost be 10 pm. Just forget about it. I understand that your job is more important than our relationship.”

With that, Carina walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Maya stood there confused and hurt. She tried as hard as she could to put Carina first. She worked so hard during her work hours to make sure she got her paperwork done so she could come home right after her shift was done when Carina was home. She turned down overtime when it conflicted with their plans. 

She knew something else was bothering her girlfriend, but it was clear Carina didn’t want to talk. She was debating trying to push it, but after all the fights they had had, she knew it was better to let Carina cool off a little before attempting anything. 

She was going to just leave her alone, but Maya desperately needed a shower and some clean clothes and both of those things were behind the door Carina had just slammed. She decided to chance it, going and knocking on the bedroom door. 

“Car,” Maya called, “Can I come in?” 

Carina didn’t answer so Maya slowly opened the door, finding the brunette had already changed into her pajamas and was sitting in bed, arms crossed. 

“I just need to take a shower,” Maya said. 

“I don’t care,” Carina said, glaring at her before turning away. 

Maya sighed, grabbing pajamas and going into the bathroom. She showered before getting ready for bed. She climbed in next to her girlfriend, leaning over to give her a kiss, but Carina moved away. 

“Seriously Car?” Maya said angrily. 

Carina just moved to the edge of the bed. Maya did the same. 

However, an hour later, she was still wide awake and not able to sleep, tossing and turning. She heard Carina groan a few times when she rolled over so she decided at least one of them should get some sleep. She got up, grabbing her pillow and a blanket from the end of the bed, going out to the living room. 

She was exhausted from working so much, but she was pretty sure she wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. She tossed and turned on the couch, falling into some semblance of sleep around 5 am which of course only lasted until 5:30 when her stupid body woke her up. 

She groaned, getting off the couch, her entire body aching from the night spent on the couch and her head pounding from only thirty minutes of sleep in the past 48 hours. She went into the bedroom, slightly pissed that Carina appeared to be sleeping soundly in their bed. She pulled on her workout clothes before heading out for her normal run. 

When she got back, it was a little after 7 and Carina was just waking up. Maya started the coffee before going to shower. 

“Morning Babe,” Maya said tentatively, testing the waters to see what the mood was this morning. Carina just glared at her. 

“Are we seriously still going this?” Maya asked, feeling her own anger bubble up, “God, Carina. I said I was sorry. We can go out tomorrow night. You know I have no control over when things catch fire. It was a 5 alarm call. That means we all go. I don’t understand why you are so mad.” 

“Because I was really looking forward to last night Maya,” Carina said, raising her voice, “I had been looking forward to it all week. I just wanted to go out and spend a nice night with my girlfriend and then I got stood up for a stupid fire.” 

“I’m sorry,” Maya yelled, “I don’t know what else you want from me.” 

Carina just got out of bed, grabbing her clothes and leaving the room. Maya almost followed her but knew anything she said was going to be out of anger. Instead, she went and got in the shower, deciding to take a little time to cool down. 

When she finished, she got dressed for work before going to find Carina and try to somehow fix this. However, when she went into the kitchen, it was empty. She was pretty sure Carina had the day off, so she went and searched the rest of the apartment, finding no one. 

“Damn it Carina,” Maya yelled at no one. 

They had a rule: never leave for work without saying I love you. With Maya’s job, they both knew tomorrow was never promised, and with the reputation of Grey Sloan for disasters, they had both decided that saying goodbye was a must. 

Maya was angry and exhausted and feeling awful both from her night on the couch and the fight as she headed into work. She went up to the Beanery, handing out assignments for the day before everyone started breakfast. She ate quickly before heading down to her office, needing space. 

Within twenty minutes, they were getting a call for a car accident. 

As Maya saw the number that the call had come in from, her blood ran cold. She had exactly two numbers memorized besides her own: her mom’s and Carina’s. She bolted out of her office into the barn. 

“Let’s move people,” she yelled, pulling on her turnouts. 

She climbed into the engine with Andy and Travis as they headed for the scene. 

“What’s going on Maya?” Andy asked, pulling her headset off as she looked at their captain, seeing the tears in her eyes. 

“Its… the… Carina made the call,” Maya said, tears spilling over her eyes as she tried to keep a straight face, “She’s the one who called in the accident, and we were fighting last night and this morning because I missed our date last night and we didn’t say goodbye this morning.” 

“Oh Maya,” Andy said, wanting to give her friend a hug, “It’s going to be ok. If she made the call, that means she’s at least alright enough to know what to do. She’s tough. She’ll be alright. This is what’s going to happen. I am taking over this call. You are not in the right place to make decisions on this. You just be there for Carina.” 

Maya nodded, knowing her friend was right. Andy got on the radio and told the other trucks what was going on as they pulled up on the scene. Maya spotted Carina’s car as they pulled up and practically jumped out before the truck had come to a full stop. 

“Carina,” Maya called, running toward the smashed up car as Vic followed with an aid bag.

Carina wasn’t in her car, instead kneeling in the middle of the road by what appeared to be the other victim. Travis, Ben, and Andy all ran over with Maya and Vic as Jack and Dean ran to the cars, spraying down the smoking engines. 

“Male,” Carina said as Vic and Maya dropped down beside her, “Maybe 30. Pulse is weak. Obvious head trauma and broken leg.” 

“Ok,” Ben said as he and Travis took over, “We’ve got him. Let Vic check you out.” 

As soon as Maya saw that Carina seemed ok, she backed off, knowing Carina was probably still mad at her. Vic guided the brunette over to the back of the Aid Car, knowing Ben could use the PRT to take the injured man. 

“What happened Carina?” Vic asked as she helped her into the Aid car and onto the gurney. 

“It just came out of nowhere,” Carina said, voice shaking, “I tried to get out of his way, but he was going too fast in my lane. He hit my passenger’s side.” 

“Did you hit your head?” Vic asked, noticing a large gash on Carina’s scalp. 

“I think it’s from the glass,” Carina said, reading up and touching the gash, wincing when she saw the blood on her hand as she pulled it down, “My airtotes went off.” 

“Airbags,” Vic said, laughing at her friend as she grabbed some gauze, securing it to the sop of Carina’s head to help with the bleeding, “And that would make sense. It looks like your shoulder is dislocated. I want to get it secured to your chest, start an IV, and then we are going to get to the hospital, ok?” 

“Where’s Maya?” Carina asked, realizing she hadn’t seen her girlfriend since the fire crew arrived. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted to see me,” Maya said, climbing into the back of the rig from where she had been standing just out of sight behind the doors as Vic finished starting the IV for Carina, “I thought you were probably still mad.” 

Just then, a cop walked up to the Aid Car, asking if Carina was well enough to answer some questions. She said yes and after answering a few quick questions, the cop told Carina he would contact her if he had any more questions. 

“I’m not still mad,” Carina said, getting back to the conversation that had been interrupted which Vic was happy about because it meant the Italian woman probably did not have a concussion.

“I’m gonna go get Andy’s permission to leave,” Vic said, sensing the two needed a minute alone. 

“Wait,” Carina said, motioning for Vic to come close. 

She whispered something in her ear. The younger woman’s eyes got huge as she looked at Carina. 

“Yeah,” she said, climbing out of the Aid Car, “Ok.” 

Maya was confused, but decided not to ask. 

“Are you alright?” Maya asked, moving a strand of bloody hair from Carina’s face, “I was so worried.” 

“Si,” Carina said, “I think I will be fine. My arm is dislocated, hopefully not broken, and I’m already sore, but I will be fine.” 

Maya nodded, taking Carina’s hand that wasn’t currently secured to her chest, “We can give you something for the pain.” 

“Not yet,” Carina said, shaking her head as she held Maya’s hand tightly, not wanting to let go, “I want to be clear headed right now.” 

Maya was about to ask what Carina was talking about, but the brunette just kept talking. 

“I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye this morning,” Carina said, “I know that broke our rule, and I’m sorry. I just had something to go get and I was still a little angry about last night, but I shouldn’t have left. And I know you’re work gets busy sometimes. I wasn’t really mad about that. I wasn’t really even mad. Just more disappointed and sad and frustrated.” 

“Car, babe, we don’t need to do this right now,” Maya said, shaking her head, “It’s ok.” 

“No,” Carina said, “I need to do this. I love you Maya Bishop. More than I ever even thought I could ever love someone. You make me a better person. You push me in ways I didn’t know I needed, and you love me because of my flaws, not in spite of them. I love you so much Maya. Vic?” 

Maya’s was so focused on her girlfriend she hadn’t even noticed her friend had come back. Vic smiled as she handed something to Carina before stepping back. 

“This wasn’t exactly how I wanted to do this,” Carina said, revealing the ring Vic had just handed her, “But Maya Katherine Bishop, will you marry me?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my god,” Maya said, hands going up over her mouth as she looked at Carina, “Yes. Yes. I love you. Oh my god, yes.” 

Maya leaned over, kissing Carina with abandon. She heard claps and cheers as she pulled away and looked to see most of her team standing in the doors of the aid car, watching. 

“Don’t you guys have stuff to do?” Maya asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Nothing that’s better than watching our captain get engaged,” Travis said, smiling, “Congratulations guys.” 

A round of congratulations went up from everyone as Carina slid the ring onto Maya’s finger. 

“Ok,” Andy said, “You all have work to do. Jack, take over this scene. I’m going to ride in the Aid car with Vic.” 

Jack nodded, knowing Andy wanted to have a little time to spend with her newly engaged best friend. 

“Alright,” Jack said, “Let’s start getting this scene cleaned up.” 

“Can I have some pain meds now?” Carina asked, wincing a little, “My arm hurts so bad.” 

“Of course,” Vic said, opening up their med cabinet and grabbing out a little morphine, giving Carina a small amount, “That should help. We’re not too far from Grey Sloan and hopefully someone will be able to get that taken care of pretty quickly.” 

Carina nodded, feeling the pain meds almost immediately. Maya just sat there, holding Carina’s hand, kissing the back of it. 

“I love you so much,” Maya said, smiling at her girlfriend, no fiancé. 

“I love you too,” Carina said sleepily, “I’m glad you said yes.” 

“Is this why last night’s dinner was so important?” Maya asked, suddenly putting the pieces together. 

“Si,” Carina nodded, “I had dropped off the ring earlier in the day, and they were going to put it under one of those fancy silver domes and there was going to be candles and roses and champagne.” 

“Oh Carina,” Maya said as she heard awws from the front seat, “That sounds perfect. Although, in a funny way, this is much more us.” 

Carina chuckled a little as she nodded, closing her eyes as the meds took over completely. 

“How are you feeling Maya?” Vic asked, looking in the mirror to see her friend’s face. 

“I’m engaged,” Maya said, eyes wide. 

“Out of all of us, you were the last one I ever thought would get engaged,” Andy said, laughing, “I never thought you were going to have a steady partner, let alone be getting married.” 

“Until I met Carina, neither did I,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“We’re here,” Vic said, pulling up to Grey Sloan. 

Carina cracked her eyes open and smiled at Maya as Vic opened the doors. 

“35 year old female, MVC. Obvious dislocation of the right arm and a 3 inch head lac to the scalp. Has been awake are oriented with no signs of head trauma. I gave .5 mg of morphine about five minutes ago,” Vic said as she helped get the gurney out of the Aid Car. 

“Carina,” Jo said, immediately recognizing her friend, “Ok. Let’s get her into trauma 1. Someone page Dr. Lincoln and Dr. Shepard.” 

Maya didn’t let go of Carina’s hand as they wheeled her into the trauma bay, moving her from the gurney into a bed. 

“You’re staying,” Andy said, not as a question, but more of a statement to her friend. 

Maya nodded, looking up at her friends, “I’ll be back later if I can.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Andy said, shaking her head, “Just take the rest of the shift off. Feel better Carina.” 

“Grazie,” Carina said as Vic called the same. 

The two other firefighters left as Jo continued her assessment on Carina. Just then, Link and Amelia both ran in, worried looks on their faces. 

“What the hell happened Carina?” Amelia asked, going to her friend. 

“I got in a car accident,” Carina said, “I don’t think I hit my head though.” 

“Yeah, but you have a head lac,” Amelia said, pulling off the gauze and looking at it, “Although, it does look superficial.” 

“I think it’s from the glass,” Carina said, nodding a little. 

“I still want to get a CT when Link is done with your arm,” Amelia said, “Just to be safe.” 

Carina nodded, wincing as Link took the wrap off her arm. 

“We need to get this shirt off,” he said, “Can you get it off or do you want me to cut it?” 

“I think I can get it off,” Carina said, “I kinda want to keep it. It has sentimental value now. Maya, can you help me?” 

“Why, because you got into a car accident while wearing it?” Amelia laughed. 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head as Maya helped her get her shirt off, “Because I proposed while wearing it.” 

“What?” Amelia said, eyes wide, “Oh my gosh. What?” 

“I said yes,” Maya said, smiling as Amelia squealed. 

“Congratulations you two!” Amelia said, hugging both women. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, smiling at the woman who she had become close with in the past few years. 

“Congratulations,” Link said, smiling at both of them. 

“Thanks,” Carina said, smiling back. 

“Now, I hate to bring down the mood, but I need to get some x-rays of that arm,” the ortho surgeon said.

Carina nodded, trying not to cry as a few nurses got everything ready for the x-rays. Once the pictures were taken, Link took a quick look. 

“It just looks like a simple dislocation,” Link said, “I can give you a little sedative if you want before I pop it back in.” 

“Just set it,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I want to be able to go home sooner rather than later.” 

“Alright,” Link said as Maya walked up to Carina, holding her hand. 

“I’m just gonna take a quick look before I do it,” Link said, grabbing Carina’s arm, “So why did you decide to propose today?” 

“Well, I had just picked up the ring from the restaurant we were supposed to go to last night and then…Ahia Ahia Ahia. Dio mio. Link,” Carina howled as the orthopedic surgeon reset her shoulder quickly. 

“Sorry,” Link said, smiling as he grabbed a sling, putting it on Carina’s arm, “I need another set of x-rays to make sure that’s set right, but once that’s done, you are good to go. Take some Advil for the next few days and wear the sling for about a week. Take it easy with the arm for the next few months, but it should be good as new with some rest. Let me know if you have any weakness or pain, and we can talk about further steps, but I’m confident you will make a full recovery.” 

“Thanks Link,” Carina said. 

“Of course,” Link said, “And congratulations to you both.” 

“Thanks,” Maya called as he left. 

A nurse came in, taking more x-rays before leaving, telling them someone would be in to take Carina for a CT soon. 

“What’s wrong Bella?” Carina asked, seeing a cloud of guilt and sadness on Maya’s face, “I’m going to be alright. My arm already feels much better now that’s it’s reset.” 

“You were coming back from getting the ring when you got in the accident,” Maya said, not looking at Carina, “You got in this accident because I was too busy working last night to go on our date so you had to go back and get the ring. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” 

“No,” Carina said, holding tightly to Maya’s hand, not wanting her to try to run, “No. This was that crazy other driver’s fault who was driving in my lane. You were just doing what you were trained to do last night. I should not have been mad about it. I wasn’t really. You should not feel guilty about this.” 

Maya nodded, still not looking at Carina. 

“Bella,” Carina said, lifting Maya’s chin with her hand, “Hey. This was not your fault. I do not blame you. Please don’t blame yourself.” 

“Ok,” Maya said, finally making eye contact with Carina, “Ok.” 

“I love you Bella,” Carina said, leaning over and kissing her. 

Maya kissed back for a minute before pulling back. 

Just then, a nurse walked in, “Hello Dr. Deluca. I’m here to take you up for your CT.” 

Carina nodded as she transferred into the wheelchair. Maya held her hand the entire way up, having to wait in a waiting room while Carina went in for her scan. As she paced, Teddy walked up to her. 

“What are you doing here Maya?” the older woman asked. 

“Carina got in a car accident,” Maya said, biting her lip, “She’s alright. She dislocated her arm and they are doing a precautionary CT to make sure she doesn’t have a brain bleed, but Amelia seemed to think she was going to be alright.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Teddy said, knowing how stressful things like this were, even if the person was fine, “Is there anything I can do?” 

“No,” Maya said, running her hand through her hair. 

“What’s that on your finger?” the surgeon asked, grabbing Maya’s hand, “Did she finally do it? Did Carina propose?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, smiling as she looked down at her ring, “Yeah, in the back of the Aid Car right before we came to the hospital.” 

“Congratulations,” Teddy said, smiling at the blonde. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, “Wait, what do you mean, finally proposed?” 

“I went ring shopping with that woman 9 months ago,” Teddy said, shaking her head, “She’s wanted help making sure she got just the right ring for you.” 

“9 months ago?” Maya said, eyes wide, “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Teddy said, “She’s been very sure about you for a very long time.” 

Maya bit her lip, holding in a dopey smile. 

“I guess I owe some of this to you,” Maya said, looking back at Teddy, “I don’t know if she would have taken me back that day without you telling her to.” 

“Oh, she would have,” Teddy said, nodding, “She was pretty sure about you, even back then. I have never seen her as happy as she is with you.” 

“She makes me happy too,” Maya nodded. 

“I’m getting paged,” Teddy said, looking at her phone, “I’ll see you later. Congrats again, and let me know if you guys need anything.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, nodding as the cardio surgeon ran toward the pit. 

A few minutes later, Carina was wheeled out of the CT room and toward a procedure room. Both Amelia and Jackson came in a few minutes later. 

“Your CT is clear,” Amelia said to her friend, “Jackson has agreed to stitch you up so I will leave you in his hands. Would you like me to bring dinner by later?” 

“You just want to hear the proposal story,” Carina said accusingly. 

“True,” Amelia said, nodding, “But I also want you two to just be able to relax for the rest of the day. I’ll pick up pasta from Alberto’s and be by around 7?” 

“Sounds good,” Maya said as Carina nodded. 

“Perfect,” Amelia said, nodding as she left, “Congrats again.” 

“So I take it congratulations are in order,” Jackson said as he cleaned the area around Carina’s gash, “When did you get engaged?” 

“Basically on the way to the hospital,” Maya said, looking at the man who worked for her sometimes, “In the back of the aid car.” 

“Seriously?” Jackson asked, looking at both of them for a second before grabbing a syringe, injecting lidocaine in the area around the cut, Carina wincing a little, “Sorry.” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, sensing Carina was in pain and not feeling much like talking, “We were supposed to go out last night and Carina had it all planned, but the 5 alarm at the docks kept us busy yesterday, you know.” 

“Yeah,” Jackson said, nodding, “I know. I was supposed to have Harriet yesterday. Luckily, April was chill and is gonna let me take her this weekend instead. Sorry. Continue.” 

“So I missed dinner and she went to get the ring and on the way back, she got in the accident. And then we responded and she proposed in the back of the aid car,” Maya said. 

”Well, congratulations,” Jackson said, smiling at them, “Now, Carina, how’s it feeling? Nice and numb?”

“Si,” Carina said, nodding a little as Jackson touched her head. 

“Good,” Jackson said, “I’m going to do some stitches. I’m guess I will need about twenty, maybe more. Let me know if you feel anything.” 

Carina nodded as Jackson grabbed his suture kit. 

“Can we take a nap when we get home?” Carina asked, looking at Maya with tired eyes. 

“Nothing would make me happier,” Maya said, nodding, “I didn’t really sleep last night.” 

“I’m sure the couch as not comfortable,” Carina said, eyeing her fiancé. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Maya said, “And I didn’t want to keep you up with my tossing and turning.” 

“It’s in the past now,” Carina said, smiling at Maya as she reached for her hand. 

The blonde took it, kissing each knuckle. They were relatively quiet for the rest of the time Jackson was stitching. 

“Alright,” Jackson said, doing one last quick count, “I put twenty-seven stitches in. You know the drill. Don’t get them wet directly for the first twenty-four hours. After that, don’t soak them so no baths or swimming pools. If they start to get red or pus builds up, come back. Anyone can take them out around here in about 10 days.” 

“Thank you Jackson,” Carina said. 

“Of course, the plastic surgeon said, “I’ll send a nurse in with discharge papers. Call us if you need anything. And congratulations again.” 

“Thanks Jackson,” Maya said, smiling, “See you in a few days.” 

As he left, Maya got up. 

“Can you run up to my office and get my a new shirt?” Carina asked, “I don’t really want to to put back on my old shirt and I have no desire to go home in this gown.” 

“Sounds good,” Maya said, nodding, “Do you have a key?”

“No,” Carina groaned, “You can ask Dr. Bailey if you can find her.”

“I’ll go look,” Maya said, nodding, “I’ll be back soon.” 

Maya left the room, walking toward the ER. Luckily, she ran into Dr. Baily on her way. 

“Bailey,” Maya said, stopping her, “Can you let me into Carina’s office?” 

“Why?” Bailey asked suspiciously. 

“Because she got into a car accident and she needs a new shirt,” Maya said, walking with Dr. Bailey to the stairs to go up to Carina’s office. 

“Is she alright?” Bailey asked. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “She dislocated her shoulder and got a pretty bad head lac, but she’s gonna be alright. Ben brought in the other guy earlier I think.” 

“Oh,” Bailey said, opening the office door, “The drunk/high driver who is now in a coma.” 

“He was drink and high?” Maya said, feeling anger fill her body. 

“Yeah,” Bailey said as Maya went into the office, going to the cabinet where Carina kept clothes, “They aren’t expecting him to make it.” 

Maya nodded, playing with the ring on her finger. 

“Is that an engagement ring?” Bailey asked, looking at Maya’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “That’s one good thing that came out of today.”

“Congratulations Captain Bishop,” Bailey said, smiling at her, “And tell Dr. Deluca she can have as much time off as she needs.” 

“Thanks Bailey,” Maya said, heading back downstairs. 

She walked into Carina’s room where the brunette had her discharge papers. 

“Let’s go home,” Carina said sleepily. 

“Crap,” Maya said, “How are we going to get home? I can run home and get my car and then drive back here and get you.” 

“Why don’t we just see if anyone is heading home and can give us a ride?” Carina said, “We are literally in a building full of people who I work with. Someone will drive us home.” 

“Ok,” Maya said, nodding, “So how are we going to find someone to drive us?” 

“We can go up to the attendings longue,” Carina said, getting off the table with Maya’s help, “Come on.” 

Maya nodded, taking Carina’s good hand in hers. 

“I ran into Teddy while you were getting your CT,” Maya said, looking at Carina as they got into the elevator, “And she told me something very interesting. You have had this ring for 9 months?” 

“Si,” Carina said, looking down a little, “I knew I wanted to marry you longer than that, but knew I needed the perfect ring. I looked for about two months before I asked Teddy to come with me. It was just so hard to decide. And then I needed to make sure you wanted the same thing so last week when you were talking about how you wanted to make sure when we were old, that we never moved into a retirement home because those places made people sad… I don’t know. It just seemed like it was the right time, that you saw a future for us too.” 

“Carina,” Maya said, looking at her fiancé, “How do you do that?” 

“Cosa?” Carina asked, confused as the elevator opened. 

“Make me fall more in love with you?” Maya asked, leaning up and kissing the taller woman before they exited the elevator. 

Carina smiled as they headed to the attending’s longue. Maya waited outside while Carina went in, knowing that their attending longue was like the locker room at the station, a place for those who worked here to just be with others who knew what they had been through. Carina came out two minutes later. 

“Meredith is just changing and then she said she will give us a ride,” Carina said. 

Maya nodded, taking Carina’s hand as the brunette leaned her head on her shoulder. Carina had always been close to Meredith when the general surgeon was dating her brother, and they kept their friendship even after Andrew and Meredith broke up. 

“Ready?” Meredith said, coming out of the attending’s longue. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding as Carina picked up her head, “Thank you so much for doing this.” 

“Of course,” Meredith said, nodding, “Your place is on my way anyways.” 

They walked to Meredith’s car, Carina climbing in the front while Maya got in the back. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Meredith said, brushing some goldfish off the seat before Maya sat down, “I drove carpool yesterday.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

As they drove the eight blocks from the hospital to their apartment, Maya looked down at her ring for the first time since Carina had put it on her finger. It was rose gold with small diamonds running on the front half of the band with a slightly larger diamond raised in the middle. It was beautiful. Maya took it off, looking at it. 

“What is that?” Meredith asked, looking in her rear view. 

“Oh,” Maya said, “It’s my engagement ring.” 

“What?” Meredith said, looking between the two woman, “Since when?” 

“Since this morning,” Carina said, also smiling. 

“Oh my god,” Meredith said, as she pulled into the parking lot, “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” Maya said, climbing out of the car and opening Carina’s door, “And thank you for the ride.” 

“Of course,” Meredith said, “Just let me know if you guys need anything.” 

“Thanks,” Carina said as they walked into the apartment complex. 

They went into their place, Carina toeing off her shoes before going into the kitchen. For the first time, Maya realized she was still wearing her turnouts, sighing as she pulled off her pants and boots, before heading into the kitchen too. 

“Hungry?” Maya asked, realizing she was absolutely starving. 

“Si,” Carina said nodding with a yawn. 

“What do you want?” Maya asked, “I’ll make anything.” 

“Grilled cheese and tomato soup?” Carina requested. 

“Of course,” Maya said, glad it was something simple because the exhaustion was really starting to hit her. 

Within thirty minutes, they had both eaten and were heading to bed. 

“Let me get you some Advil,” Maya said, seeing Carina wince as she laid down. 

Once Carina had taken her medicine, Maya climbed into bed next to her. 

“I can’t believe we’re engaged,” Maya said, gently wrapping her arms around Carina, “We are actually getting married.” 

“I love you Maya,” Carina said, leaning up and kissing her fiancé, “So so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this ends the official Month of Marina. However, I have two or three more stories that I am going to publish over the course of the next few days that I wrote for this, but I somehow ended up with more stories than I needed for the month. I hope everyone has enjoyed this series and that you enjoy the season 4 premiere tonight! I won't be watching until tomorrow or Saturday because my best friend and I always watch Grey's together so I have to wait to be able to facetime with her. But I'm so excited!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think Maya will say? I can't believe this month of Marina is almost over! I have been working on stories for this since probably August, and the fact that I made it all the way through is crazy. Come back tomorrow for the conclusion!


End file.
